1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermal module, and particularly to a thermal module for dissipating heat from a heat generating component of a notebook computer.
2. The Prior Art
To dissipate heat from a heat generating component of a notebook computer, a thermal module consisting of an efficient heat-conductive heat pipe, a heat sink and a fan is used. The heat pipe connects the component to be cooled to the heat sink with the fan attached thereto whereby heat can be transmitted to the heat sink via the heat pipe and dissipated to the surrounding atmosphere by an air flow generated by the fan through the heat sink. Although the prior art thermal module works effectively, the height thereof is too large to meet the trend of computer technology which requires the notebook computer to be as space efficient as possible. Lowering the height of the thermal module, particularly the combination of the heat sink and fan, usually results in a reduced heat dissipating effectiveness thereof. Hence, a low profile thermal module having a good heat dissipating effectiveness is needed.